bbc_videofandomcom-20200214-history
BBC Television Children's Favourites
BBC Television Children's Favourites is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 1st November 1993. It contains ten greatest adventures from ten favourite children's BBC TV characters, including two stories from "Pingu" and a single story from "Noddy", "Funnybones", "Postman Pat", "Spider", "Joshua Jones", "Tales of the Tooth Fairies", "Fireman Sam" and "Charlie Chalk" all together on one compilation video. Description STARRING Charlie Chalk, Fireman Sam, Funnybones, Joshua Jones, Noddy, Pingu, Postman Pat, Spider, and the Tooth Fairies in 10 OF THEIR GREATEST ADVENTURES! At last, all your friends from Children's Television together on one video in 10 GREAT ADVENTURES! Let's see what they're all doing... Episodes * Noddy and the Broken Bicycle * Pingu and Pinga at Home * Funnybones: The Pet Shop * Postman Pat's Finding Day * Spider: Just as Spider * Joshua Jones: Haywire * Tales of the Tooth Fairies: The Stolen Present * Fireman Sam: Bentley the Robot * Pingu Goes Fishing * Charlie Chalk: Arnold's Night Out Episode Info Noddy is proving himself to be a real friend in NODDY AND THE BROKEN BICYCLE and Pingu and his little sister Pinga are behaving very badly indeed in PINGU AND PINGA AT HOME. Those Funnybones skeletons, Little and Big, are trying to swap Dog for a better pet in THE PET SHOP and little Katie gets the best birthday present in the world in POSTMAN PAT'S FINDING DAY. Then it's time to see life from the other side of the plughole with Spider in JUST A SPIDER and find out how Mr Cashmore's plans to impress Mr Biggott go horribly wrong in HAYWIRE from Joshua Jones. And just how will Arthur, friend of the Tooth Fairies, retrieve the magic whistle from the Black Rats in THE STOLEN PRESENT? Why does Fireman Sam's latest invention win a Gold Cross Medal for Exceptional Valour in BENTLEY THE ROBOT? Oh and Pingu's back again after that, this time he's making friends with a seal in PINGU GOES FISHING and finally, Charlie Chalk's on a treasure hunt in ARNOLD'S NIGHT OUT. Let's join them all! Cast and Credits *'Noddy's Toyland Adventures' Based on the stories by Enid Blyton. Story written by Julia Allen and Chris Allen. Voices by Susan Sheridan and Jimmy Hibbert. Music Composed and Performed by Paul K. Joyce. Animated by Sue Pugh and Peter Price. Puppet Makers: Noel Baker, Colin Batty, Peter Bentley, Ian MacKinnon, Marcia Pidgeon, Peter Saunders, Bridget Smith and Stuart Sutcliffe. Sets and Props by Rick Kent, Jeff Spain, Richard Sykes, Chris Keogh, Paul Simpson and Pippa Greenwood. Costumes Made by Helen Plaumer, Claire Elliott and Geraldine Corrigan. Art Director: Bridget Appleby. Assistant Designer: Graham Maiden. Production Supervisor: Christine Walker. Model Camera and Lighting by Jerry Andrews and Joe Dembinski. Edited by Zyggy Markiewicz. Assistant Editor: Bob Ashton. Dubbing Mixer: John Wood. Directed by Brian Little. Executive Producers: Theresa Plummer-Andrews. Produced by Brian Cosgrove and Mark Hall. with thanks to Sylvia Rosen. Produced for BBC Enterprises by Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd. Based on the 'NODDY' books by Enid Blyton. © BBC Enterprises 1992. Noddy is a registered trademark of Darrell Waters Ltd. *Carlo Bonomi as Pingu/Pinga/Mum/Dad/Robby the Seal *'Funnybones' Griff-Rhys Jones as Big Skeleton/Little Skeleton/Dog Skeleton/Mr. Bonehead/Parrot *'Postman Pat' Written by John Cunliffe Designed and Directed by Ivor Wood Music by Bryan Daly Narration and Vocals by Ken Barrie Film Editing by Martin Bohan Produced by Woodland Animations Ltd *Jeff Stevenson as Spider *'Joshua Jones' Voices by Barbara Flynn and George Layton Originated and Designed by Rob Lee Developed and Written by Bob Wilson Model Makers: Brian Collins, Tania MacDonnell, Sean Miller, Andy O'Neil, John Parsons and Katherine Scott Vehicles by Alun Jones and James Nevill Puppet Makers: Alison Fairholm, Ian Frampton, Cindy Friers and Allison Hall Engineering Consultant by Mel Grigg Set Design by Beverley Knowlden Music and Lyrics by Ben Heneghan and Ian Lawson Sung by Maldwyn Pope Sound by John Cross Edited by William Oswald, Jane Murrell and Elen Pierce Lewis Animated by John Walker, Brian Anderson and Timon Dowdeswell Executive Producers: Christopher Grace and Theresa Plummer Andrews Produced and Directed by Ian Frampton and John Walker Production by Bumper Films for S4C, BBC, Prism Art and Design Character Design: © 1989 Rob Lee Film: © 1991 S4C - Channel 4 Wales *'Tales of the Tooth Fairies' Voices by Eric Collinson, Julie Higginson, Penelope Keith, David Kelly, Sally Ann Marsh, Mathonwy Reeves, Christopher, Katie and Ross Orton Music by Gerard Labady An Eva Animation/La Fabrique co-production with WDR and France 3 in association with Cologne Animation, Sofidoc & Siriol Productions developed with the help of CARTOON financed with Centre National du Cinema, GRECO, EMG, and Ministre de la Communaute Francaise de Belgiquer © 1992 Eva/Lab Fabrique/WDR/France 3 *'Fireman Sam' Voices by John Alderton Characters and storylines created by Rob Lee Original idea by Dave Gingell and Dave Jones Assisted by Mike Young Written by Nia Ceidiog Sets by Beverley Knowlden, Linda Thodesen, Janice Shakespeare, Barrie Zafair and James Nevill Vehicles by Brian Anderson and Alun Jones Puppets by Ian Frampton and Allison Hall Engineering Consultant by Mel Grigg Assistant Animator: Timon Dowdeswell Director of Animation: Brian Anderson Edited by William Oswald and Elen Lewis Sound by John Cross Music by Ben Heneghan and Ian Lawson Lyrics by Robin Lyons Sung by Maldwyn Pope Executive Producers: Christopher Grace and Theresa Plummer Andrews Produced and Directed by Ian Frampton and John Walker Production by Bumper Films Ltd for S4C and Prism Art and Design Ltd with thanks to the Fire Service Fireman Sam: © 1985 Prism Art and Design Ltd Film: © 1990 S4C - Channel 4 Wales *'Charlie Chalk' Voices by Michael Williams, John Wells and Barbara Leigh-Hunt Created by Ivor Wood Written by Jocelyn Stevenson Music and Lyrics by Mike Redway Song Vocals by Ken Barrie Director of Animation: Derek Mogford Film Editing by Martin Bohan Props by Brian Driver Produced by Woodland Animations Ltd © Woodland Animations Ltd 1987 Opening (Original 1993 release) * Tracking control screen * Warning screen * BBC Video logo (1991-1997) * BBC Video slide: Pingu 4: Pingu the Chef/The Very Best of Watch with Mother * BBC Television Children's Favourites title card * Noddy's Toyland Adventures intro * Start of Noddy and the Broken Bicycle (1992) Closing (Original 1993 release) * End of Arnold's Night Out (1987) * Charlie Chalk closing credits * BBC Video logo (ending) (1991-1997) * Warning screen Trailers and info A slide showing 2 children's titles, "Pingu 4 - Pingu the Chef" and "The Very Best of Watch with Mother". Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:BBFC Uc Category:BBC logo from 1991 to 1997 Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards Category:VHS Videos with BBC Video Slides Category:Children's Compilations Category:Noddy Category:Noddy's Toyland Adventures Category:Pingu Category:Funnybones Category:Postman Pat Category:Spider! Category:Joshua Jones Category:Tales of the Tooth Fairies Category:Fireman Sam Category:Charlie Chalk Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Trickfilmstudio Category:William Heinemann Ltd. Category:S4C Category:Woodland Animations Category:Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Category:Bumper Films Category:Les Films du Triangle Category:La Fabrique Category:Siriol Productions Category:Scott Dahls Productions Category:JEP-Animation Category:Jimmy Hibbert (Noddy's Toyland Adventures Narrator) Category:Griff Rhys Jones (Funnybones Narrator) Category:Ken Barrie (Postman Pat Narrator) Category:George Layton (Joshua Jones Narrator) Category:John Alderton (Fireman Sam Narrator) Category:1993 VHS Releases‏‎